Les Aventures de Pattenrond
by lecachalot
Summary: La vie de l'illustre Pattenrond, des ses origines obscures à ses exploits glorieux, puis sa terrible décadence, devenant un animal de compagnie.


_**LES AVENTURES DE PATTENROND**_

_**Chapitre Premier du nom**_

Les aventures de Pattenrond sont passionnantes. Elles débutèrent dans son pays natal, le Lichtenstein. Il est né sous la dictature du terrible roué Eustache, aux griffes de fer, aux pattes d'acier, à la queue d'aluminium, aux moustaches de feu, aux coussinets de polystyrène expansé, aux oreilles agiles, aux poils détecteurs de mouvement, aux yeux visqueux... Non là ça fait un peu trop. Son père était résistant, et sa mère membre de la brigade de repassage des manches de chemise en pur coton peigné importées d'Égypte, toutes blanches. Elle avait donc accès à des informations capitales, comme la forme des boutons des manches des chemises, le nombre de chemises portées par le roué chaque semaine, et surtout l'heure de la livraison des chemises dans le placard du roué. Grâce aux tuyaux de son épouse, Gruyèrencarré, le père de Pattenrond, put fomenter un assassinat contre le roué avec sa bande. Ils se déguisèrent en chemises et prirent place dans la panière. Ils se retrouvèrent dans le placard rouéyal. Le problème, c'est qu'ils n'auraient jamais imaginés tomber sur un placard verrouillé par une serrure de coffre fort. Ils se retrouvèrent donc enfermés. Ils furent découverts par les écuyers aux chemises. S'ensuivit une bataille épique, à 10 contre 2 ( 2 écuyers). Ceux-ci prirent rapidement le dessus, tuant plusieurs résistants. La bataille semblait perdue, mais c'était sans compter sur Gruyèrencarré, qui sortit sa botte secrète en cuir pleine fleur et assomma les écuyers avec. Il sauva ainsi son dernier compagnon. Mais le vacarme avait alerté la garde du placard du roué, beaucoup plus nombreuse. Ils s'enfuirent par la gouttière, puis les égouts, l'escalier droit de l'aile gauche, la basse-cour, le hall central, le terrain de chasse, le terrain de golf, les écuries, les latrines, la porte de derrière l'escalier du fond de l'aile nord, la salle de billard, la cabane des gardes, le hall central de nouveau, les cuisines, la cantine, la salle de déjeuner, l'arrière cuisine, le petit escalier de la tourelle blanche, le donjon, les oubliettes, le cachot des résistants, la salle de bain, le boudoir de la reine, la salle des peintres, la salle d'escrime, la vigie, la salle des armes, les miradors, une autre gouttière, le toit de la tourelle beige, la tyrolienne, le toit du château, le clocher, et un réverbère. Leurs têtes furent mises à prix le soir même, malgré que techniquement ils n'aient rien fait. Mais sans ses écuyers, le roué était obligé de rester torse nu, et il est vrai qu'en hiver c'est fort déplaisant. Gruyèrencarré dut se résoudre à quitter le Lichtenstein avec sa famille et son compère. Ils choisirent de partir pour l'Angleterre, car là-bas les rues sont pavées de souris, les rivières sont en lait et il n'y a pas de chien. Ou de chiens. J'ai un doute. La traversée promettait d'être longue, périlleuse, mouvementé, mouillée, détrempée, pleine d'eau. Tout se passa bien, jusqu'au troisième jour. Et là, une question se pose. Méritez-vous de connaître la suite ? Car après tout, un auteur doit savoir ménager le suspense. Vous en savez déjà beaucoup. Pourquoi vous dire tout de suite ce qui arrivera ? Je pense qu'il vaut mieux prendre un temps de réflexion sur la notion de lecteur. En effet, un lecteur est forcément un animal. En effet, il ne peut être, jusqu'à preuve du contraire, un minéral ou un végétal. A moins peut-être d'être une pierre qui roule. Ou quelqu'un de très vieux qui ressemblerait à un arbre. Voyez comme cette notion est complexe ? Mais revenons à Pattenrond. Le troisième jour, le moteur s'arrêta. Ils durent donc ramer. Sauf que les rames n'étaient pas fournies avec le canot pneumatique. Gruyèrencarré et l'autre protagoniste furent obligés de ramer avec les pattes, pendant que Pattenrond et sa mère restaient à l'abri dans leur sac de couchage. En se trempant les pattes, le compère développa une pneumonie. Gruyèrencarré du patauger seul. Le lendemain, une quinte de toux provoqua une rupture d'anévrisme chez le compère, qui lui fut mortellement fatale. Quelques heures plus tard, dans un grand mouvement de patte Gruyèrencarré planta une griffe dans le canot pneumatique, qui se dégonfla. Sa griffe resta coincée, et il se retrouva projeté plusieurs mètres plus loin. Pattenrond parvint à s'extirper de son sac de couchage, mais pas sa mère, qui mourut noyée. Pattenrond commença à nager, mais il ne savait faire que le dos crawlé, du coup il ne voyait pas où il allait. Ses battements lui firent faire demi-tour, et il nagea à la rencontre de son père. Rencontre qui fut brutale, un choc en pleine tête, qui les assomma tous les deux. Ils dérivèrent plusieurs semaines, buvant de l'eau de mer automatiquement par les poils. Ils se retrouvèrent sur une plage entourée de prairies. Gruyèrencarré avait lui aussi fait une rupture d'anévrisme à cause du choc et avait trépassé. En ouvrant les yeux, Pattenrond tomba nez à nez avec une grosse truffe qui lui reniflait l'oreille.

Cette vision d'horreur épouvantable et horrifiante et horripilante et terrifiante et désappointante (il n'était pas sensé y avoir de chien chiens) provoqua une crise de panique chez Pattenrond qui voulut s'enfuir. Il se leva et commença à courir, mais il tomba immédiatement. Il retenta sa chance, sans succès. Au bout d'une douzaine d'œufs, euh d'essais pardon, il se rendit compte que le sac de couchage avait arrondit ses pattes, par conséquent il se les emmêlait en se déplaçant. Le chien-chien à sa mémère se foutu de sa gueule en se moquant de lui. Offusqué, Pattenrond sortit ses griffes. Elles étaient arrondies, ce qui fit encore plus rire le chien chaud. Pattenrond se sentit seul, abandonné, dans un monde cruel et sans pitié, vide de toute vérité. Pitié. Je voulais dire pitié. Mais n'as-tu pas ressenti toi aussi lecteur, cette volonté de chercher la vérité à travers le monde, cette impression qu'elle ne pourrait se trouver que dans un magasin de trompettes au Guatemala ? Non ? Ah bon. Bref. Passons. Le chien arrêta de se fendre la poire en fine lamelles et observa Pattenrond. Ses paupiettes, non ses paupières plutôt se firent de plus en plus lourdes. Il commença à ronfler bruyamment. Pattenrond voulut siffler pour le réveiller avec classe, mais il ne parvint qu'à feuler ou chanter la marseillaise en voix de baryton (voix très grave pour la bande d'incultes que vous êtes Meghann et Anaïs). Il décida alors de tout simplement l'appeler par son surnom. Sauf qu'il ne le connaissait pas. Il lui en inventa donc un. « Hé Queue-en-boudin ! » (c'était un cocker). Le chien se réveilla en grognant les paroles de la chanson de Rolland. Ils parlèrent durant plusieurs minutes de la philosophie des lumières, de Ralph Ellison (vous n'avez vraiment pas besoin de savoir qui c'est), et du dernier album de Falling In Reverse (y'en a qui vont être contentes). Puis Queue-en-boudin l'invita dans sa modeste hutte de 300 mètres carrés avec piscine chauffée, jacuzzi, et soubrette employée à temps partiel. Ils devinrent tous très amis (y compris le jacuzzi, oui oui). Queue-en-boudin appris le peu de choses qu'il savait à Pattenrond, c'est-à-dire toutes les chorégraphies de Lord of the Dance, les paroles de toutes les chansons de tous les gagnants de la Star Academy, la recette de la tarte aux pommes et au maroilles (délicieuse), la biographie complète du premier roi du Pays de Galle, Gruffydd, les œuvres complètes de Platon et Marc-Aurèle, tous les poèmes du mouvement du Parnasse, les horaires de trains de la gare Montparnasse, le secret pour faire tomber une pièce directement dans le trou de la tirelire, le langage des cochons noirs de sibérie, une espèce éteinte depuis des siècles.

Passons à la suite. Je n'ai absolument aucun souvenir de ce qui s'est passé avant, mais j'avais envie de vous parler de la demeure de Queue-en -boudin. Je ne sais pas ce que je vous en ai dit auparavant, mais c'est en réalité un véritable palace. Et si je ne vous avez pas dit ça, c'est que j'avais tort à cause d'une surexposition au polystyrène. Les escaliers centraux étaient en marbre rose et violet, ceux de gauche et de droite étaient en albâtre moucheté de toutes les couleurs sauf le marron. On arrivait à une terrasse de galets de toutes les plages du monde où on trouve des galets. Elle devait faire environ 100 mètres carrés. Tous les galets avaient été peints par la progéniture de Queue-en-Boudin. On apercevait le salon à gauche à travers une baie vitrée teinte en doré. Au milieu se trouvait la porte d'entrée en ébène et argent avec des rubis incrustés. La poignée faisait aussi distributeur de sardine. Sur la droite se trouvait la salle de jeux, comprenant un billard orange, un babyfoot violet, un minigolf ocre, un chasse taupe avec de vraies taupes renouvelées chaque semaine. Les taupes étaient pourpres. Ensuite on trouvait le petit salon rose, le petit boudoir rose, la petite cuisine rose, la petite chambre rose, les latrines des rois tout en or blanc, la grande chambre rose, la maxi chambre rose, la cuisine des rois tout en or doré, le grand salon bleu, la salle à manger des reines tout en vermeille, la cuisine des chefs tout en garde-mangers, les grandes chambres halloween (noir et orange), saint patrick (dégradé de vert et sol en véritable gazon synthétique), bonbon (tout en smarties), bonbon 2 (tout en mnms), viva espania (tout en mnms jaunes et rouges), et arc-en-ciel (tout en dragibus). La suite de la maison se trouvait de l'autre côté du jardin, c'est-à-dire à deux kilomètres, dans les maisons volantes. Sous ces maisons se trouvaient les potagers, et derrière le parc. Quelque part dans le parc, dans un endroit très bien indiqué, se trouvait la vache Aglaé. Il y avait une dizaine de cuisiniers au service de Queue-en-Boudin, qui lui préparaient des mets délicieux. Comme ces fameuses oreilles de kangourou farcies aux blettes et champignons, arrosées de vinaigre de coca, et accompagnées de sardines frites et de camembert fondu enrobé de chapelure et passé dans de l'huile riche en oméga 3. Ou encore ce fameux cocktail Ambroisie, un mélange d'eau du robinet, eau de source, eau minérale naturelle, eau gazeuse, eau de pluie, eau déminéralisée, eau distillée, eau du Lochness.

Je ne vous ai pas encore parlé de la pièce la plus remarquable de la demeure de Queue-en-Boudin, celle décorée par son fils aîné qui se trouvait être une femelle. Il s'appelait Oreilles-qui-Traînent, mais on le surnommait Fleufleur. Il avait tapissé la moitié supérieure des murs en rouge, la moitié inférieure en dalmatien. Deux frises orange fluorescent et vert fuchsia couraient le long des murs. Elles ne couraient pas littéralement puisqu'elles n'avaient pas de jambes, c'est une expression pour dire qu'elles faisaient tout le tour de la pièce. D'ailleurs c'est assez stupide comme expression, parce que je ne vois pas en quoi le fait de courir rapproche de faire le tour de la pièce. Quoique…Mais si bien sûr ! Normalement les frises n'ont pas de jambes. Mais si on leur en mettait, elles se commenceraient aussitôt à courir à toute vitesse ! Du coup, puisqu'elles ne maîtriseraient pas trop leur mouvement, elles feraient le tour de la pièce ! CQFD ! Mais non. Parce qu'une frise peut courir le long d'un seul mur. Ah ben si ! Elle ne sait pas tourner ! Tout s'explique. Fleufleur avaient créé de multiples bustes de Queue-en-Boudin, de toutes les couleurs, et toutes phosphorescentes sauf la noire. Même si le noir n'est pas une couleur. Elles étaient posées sur une corniche de bois d'ébène peint en blanc qui faisait le tour de la pièce. Les rideaux étaient rayés orange et blanc, car Fleufleur est fan de Lorient. Sur un mur se trouvait un gigantesque drapeau breton, cachant un coffre-fort rempli de kouign-amanns en or massif. Un lustre en cristal pendouillait majestueusement au dessus d'un tapis en veau de vache sacrée. En effet Fleufleur méprisait les vaches sacrées, il ne souffrait d'ailleurs aucune vache en dehors d'Aglaé, à laquelle il vouait un véritable culte, il lui avait même fait un autel en marbre blanc peint en noir et argent peint en argenté. Mais revenons à la pièce. Les deux autres tapis étaient en éléphant de Thaïlande et en girafe du Guatemala (s'il n'y en a pas c'est que ce tapis était la dernière). Des fils d'or traversaient la pièce, parsemés de pinces à linge en vermeille. Près de la panière en cuivre rose se trouvait la machine à laver et le sèche-linge. Ces deux machines étaient splendides. Elles étaient entièrement recouvertes de feuille d'or très fine. Quelques pierres précieuses se baladaient de ci de là, telles des badauds effarés par la beauté du monde, de la technologie et de Clint Eastwood, traînant leur misérables corps charnels à travers la lande, trébuchant sur les embûches de la vie, sur les bassesses de ce monde, sur les méchancetés des grands et les faiblesses des petits ! Ah tragédie ! Pourquoi tant d'injustices ! Qu'est-ce que la mort face au monopole d'Apple ! Steve Jobs n'est-il pas après tout qu'un autre dictateur mais avec un empire plus petit ? Traîtrise ! L'amour ne s'achète pas, même pas avec un I-pad ! Il ne nous aura jamais ! Nous les romantiques seront protégés par la nature de tous les maux du monde, et si un jour on veut nous réduire en esclavage, la mort nous sauvera ! Plutôt mourir qu'acheter de la pâte à prout ! Ah Nature ! Nature ! Notre mère à tous ! Protège tes enfants de l'alignement des sept planètes et des Jonas Brothers ! Le manque de goût causera notre mort ! Comment prétendre aimer autre chose que le gris du ciel, la bouse mouillée, les feuilles mortes, la pluie comme vache qui pisse ! Que faire sans le brouillard et le vent ? Plus de bateau à mon avis. Mais que faire sans bateau ? Plus de pêche, plus de poisson, plus de sardines ! Comment fera Pattenrond ? Ah ! Dans quel pétrin nous a mis Justin Bieber ! Mais grand-mère feuillage nous sauvera tous ! Elle protègera ses enfants avec toute la puissance de la terre et des océans ! Et même des étangs ! Ah l'éclat de ces pierres précieuses ! Le rubis se mêlant au saphir ! L'éclat du diamant rose ! Une beauté à en faire pleurer même les plus initiés amateurs d'art. Quelle buanderie ! J'en ai les larmes aux yeux.

Quel dommage que toute la progéniture de Queue-en-Boudin ait quitté le palace ! Tous partis lutter contre le tyran lichtensteinien… Lichtensteinois… Le tyran du Lichtenstein. Queue-en-Boudin ne put les accompagner car il était bien trop vieux pour ce genre d'escarmouches (bagarre pour Anaïs et Meghann, toujours aussi incultes). De plus, grâce à word, je viens de découvrir la véritable orthographe de Lichtenstein. C'est fabuleux, je peux enfin écrire le nom de mon pays préféré ! Malheureusement, un jour, une missive (lettre) apprit à Queue-en-Boudin que son aîné Fleufleur avait été occis (tué, il faut regarder Shrek les enfants) durant une bataille féroce contre le jar du dictateur. Quelque minutes après, alors que l'anéantit Queue-en-Boudin noyait sa peine avec du jus de citrouille dans le potager, la célèbre remorque transportant un chêne surgit à l'horizon. Elle fonça sur une planche adossée à un rondin, ce qui la fit s'envoler, et finir en strike dans la première maison volante. Celle-ci pencha dangereusement sur sa voisine. Il fallait empêcher le massacre. Si toutes les maisons volantes tombaient, le palace aussi serait détruit, car il y a un lien cosmique entre les différents protagonistes. Tel un éclair à l'hibiscus, Pattenrond s'élança tout en réfléchissant à ce qu'il allait faire. Arrivé au niveau de la deuxième maison, il n'avait toujours pas trouvé. Mais c'est alors que ses pattes prirent le relais et l'emmenèrent à toute vitesse vers l'avant-dernière maison. Pattenrond comprit qu'il fallait la détruire pour l'empêcher de tomber sur la dernière maison. Il ramassa des grenades dans le potager, et se hâta en direction de la fumeuse maison. Il monta les marches huit à huit (ah il fait de grandes enjambées notre Pattenrond !) et défonça la porte d'entrée qui refusa de s'ouvrir. Il entra donc par la chatière et commença à semer ses grenades. Mais à cause de l'onde de choc, la maison commençait à s'effondrer. Une poutre tomba en travers de l'escalier. Pattenrond grimpa dessus et la remonta jusqu'à l'étage. Il se suspendit à un plafonnier pour éviter l'eau de la machine à laver, se balança et sema quelques grenades. Puis il reprit la poutre jusqu'au grenier. Il ouvrit la porte avec fracas, sauta par-dessus un globe terrestre, puis marcha sur un ballon tout en égrenant ses grenades. Il sauta par la fenêtre en attrapant un rideau, et s'en servit comme parachute. Il avait réussit. C'est en atterrissant qu'il se rendit compte de son erreur. Les grenades étaient des fruits, pas des explosifs. Mais il était trop tard. La dernière maison était déjà touchée. Au moment où elle se vautra sur le sol, le palace explosa, déclenchant une inondation dans le parc. « Il faut sauver la vache ! » s'écria Pattenrond. « Trop tard » répondit Queue-en-Boudin d'une voix d'outre-tombe. Ils se précipitèrent vers les gravats pour construire un radeau. Alors qu'ils dérivaient, ils virent passer Aglaé, étendue sur le dos, la bouche ouverte laissant dépasser sa langue. Ils avaient tout perdu. Même leur compas, donc ils étaient en plus complètement paumés. Traumatisés par tant d'émotion, en état de choc, ils s'endormirent sur le pont de leur trois-mâts.

Queue-en-Boudin était si abattu qu'il en perdit sa voix. En fait ce n'est pas qu'il ne pouvait plus parler, mais sa voix se mit à changer étrangement. Elle devint très aigue avec des trémolos dignes d'une grande soprano. Il tenta de chanter la Reine de la Nuit. Au moment de la note la plus haute, Pattenrond fit un malaise et perdit connaissance. Queue-en-Boudin supposa que c'était l'émotion. Il décida de s'entraîner, mais la fausseté de son chant fit exploser le radeau. Le contact de l'eau réveilla violemment Pattenrond, tant et si bien qu'il fit un bond de plusieurs mètres. Il tenta de ralentir sa retombée en moulinant de la queue, mais rien n'y fit, il s'écrasa sur Queue-en-Boudin, qui s'enfonça dans les abysses aquatiques, assomé. Pattenrond plongea pour le repêcher, mais il n'arrivait pas à ouvrir les yeux sous l'eau. Alors, il construisit une canne à pêche avec deux trombones, un chewing-gum, trois élastiques et un peu d'adhésif. Il parvint à pêcher Queue-en-Boudin, mais celui-ci avait déjà passé la papatte à gauche, signe de son trépas. Pattenrond était vénère. Il haïssait l'eau de plus en plus. C'est ainsi qu'il décida de fonder un groupe de déprime pour les marins esseulés. Il se connecta sur facebook, et eu tout de suite beaucoup de succès. Malheureusement son ordinateur planta parce qu'il s'était cassé la jambe. En périssant, il voulut se venger de Pattenrond qui ne lui avait pourtant rien fait : il le raya de facebook, c'est-à-dire qu'il fit passer le mot à toute l'électronique de ne plus lui obéir. Lorsque Pattenrond comprit ce qui s'était passé, il fut encore plus vénère t'as vu. Mais comme le niveau de l'eau était parti vers le bas, ben du coup il s'est détendu wesh gros bien ou quoi ? Les amis la famille ? Si si t'as vu.

Pattenrond avait vu. Une mouette était passée au-dessus de lui. Puis elle était repassée. Re repassée. Re re repassée en se soulageant, commission qui s'introduisit dans l'oreille de Pattenrond, désintégrant son tympan. Super-vénère, Pattenrond se concentra et avec la force de son esprit, il pulvérisa la mouette en confettis pailletés, car c'était une mouette disco. Malheureusement, ce n'était pas ce qu'il voulait faire. Il avait prévu de la faire cuire en l'air, de la découper en fines lamelles et de la faire retomber sur un plat de porcelaine juste devant lui. Sur ces entrefaites, toute l'eau avait disparu. A la place, il n'y avait plus que de la gadoue. Pattenrond avait une sainte horreur de la gadoue, car elle lui rappelait son orphelinat au Lichtenstein. En effet, Pattenrond était un chaton adopté. Ses origines restaient très sombres, mais la marâtre dirigeant l'orphelinat aimait à rappeler comment elle l'avait retrouvée, par une sombre nuit d'orage, de grêle, de tempête, et de chaleur étouffante baignée de soleil brumeux et rayonnant. Il était dans une boîte en bois de rose incrustée de tourmalines, recouvert de ketchup, mayonnaise et sauce barbecue, entre deux tranches de pain pita au sésame et aux éclats de bacon grillé. Le livreur traiteur du roué avait laissé tomber le hors-d'œuvre rouéyal. La marâtre aimait à raconter comme il avait été ardu de résister et de ne pas le manger, surtout en une telle période de disette puisqu'elle ne mangeait presque rien, laissant tout aux enfants. En effet, elle ne mangeait que très peu, se contentant de cinq repas par jour, au lieu de douze en temps normal. Pattenrond se sentait redevable envers elle. Du coup, pour la remercier, il l'assassinat en utilisant une bague en diamant (j'allais dire une dague mais finalement…), la bague de fiançailles de la marâtre, et il l'enveloppa de satin rouge avant de la jeter dans les égouts du sud-est de la ville, les plus réputés. Et là, une question se pose, et vous l'aurez sans doute remarqué : comment une marâtre peut-elle avoir une bague de fiançailles ? Facile ! Elle a rencontré Kevin, cet américain avec une tête de victime qui mérite parfaitement de se retrouver embarqué dans une histoire d'amour avec une marâtre, et qui en plus est tellement stupide qu'il s'en est entiché ! Quel krétin ce Cevin. Tout en remuant cet affreux personnage dans sa mémoire pour le déformer et lui donner une tête de zombie, Pattenrond marchait dans la boue, s'enfonçant profondément à chaque pas. Quand tout à coup, quelque chose se produisit. Seulement, je ne suis pas sûre de devoir le raconter. En effet, il se pourrait que ce soit quelque chose d'utile à la suite de l'histoire, auquel cas vous auriez besoin de le lire, cela vous ferait plaisir, et je ne sais pas si j'ai envie de satisfaire votre curiosité. En effet, vous ne le méritez peut-être pas. Qu'avez-vous fait pour prouver votre valeur ? Avez-vous déjà tranché une pomme en trois morceaux égaux ? Un tronc d'arbres en fines lamelles ? Une bûche de chèvre en cubes parfaitement carrés ? Un babybel en triangles équilatéraux ? Vous ne serez jamais des chevaliers de la prouesse équivalente (ça sonne bien non ?), vous n'aurez jamais accès aux secrets de ce monde, à la franc-maçonnerie, aux forges de Paimpont. Ah justice, qu'attends-tu pour venir frapper à la porte de ces imbéciles, la bave aux lèvres, les dents en or en avant, les yeux bandés pour ne pas qu'ils tombent ? Ah justice, tu es si vieille et si profanée ! Mais si belle, quand on ne te regarde pas de trop près ! Ah Providence, tes côtes de lapis-lazulis, tes yeux de vermeille, tes mains d'argent, t'appellerais-tu Edward ? Oh, ah, oh, x (exercice d'articulation). Regardez le lustre, moussaillons, c'est notre objectif final ! La lumière, le cristal, les chandelles, le dîner romantique avec la belle princesse Gertrude et son fidèle cachalot domestiqué… Pattenrond heurta quelque chose. Il s'avéra que ce quelque chose était en réalité quelqu'un. Kevin, en personne, tenant l'emplacement où aurait dû être son bras, mais Pattenrond l'avait malencontreusement arraché au passage. A cette vision d'horreur, Pattenrond se mit à rugir avec une voix de ténor sur l'air de la Traviata, la bouche écumante faisant des bulles, les griffes sorties avec en prime les os de la patte, les crocs allongés et aiguisée comme des sabres. Kevin lui lança un regard vitreux, vide de la moindre étincelle de non-stupidité (on avait depuis longtemps abandonné le terme intelligence pour ce pauvre garçon). Ce fut la goutte de bave qui fit déborder le mojito. Les pattes avant de Pattenrond devinrent télescopiques et se mirent à tournoyer comme des hélices, les griffes faisant un vacarme de tronçonneuse. Kevin (je n'ai pas réussi à dire le pauvre) fut réduit en pâtée pour chat, que les chiens de gouttière s'empressèrent de dévorer. Pattenrond se sentit brusquement léger, heureux, détendu, ravi, hyper content. Il continua sa route en gambadant et en sifflotant un air guilleret d'un air guilleret.

L'Ipod vissé dans les oreilles, Pattenrond se lissait les moustaches sur la route de Memphis. Il n'entendit donc pas le héraut arriver, tenant en sa main un camembert. En le rencontrant avec fracas, Pattenrond écrasa le fromage qui pshitta tel un spray. Mais bien sûr ! se dit le héraut. Du fromage en spray ! Il déposa un brevet et devint milliardaire. Mais il ne savait pas qu'au bout de 20 ans il tomberait dans le domaine public. Lorsque cela se produisit, il fit une grave dépression nerveuse, et se défenestra du rez-de-chaussée, rompant ainsi 4 anévrismes, et il n'avait évidemment aucune chance de survivre à cela. Ses fans organisèrent une marche et une oraison funèbre de plusieurs heures. Des personnalités mondialement connues furent invitées comme Andrew Jackson. Ils décidèrent en hommage de boycotter le fromage en spray. Du coup, le héraut n'accomplit pas sa mission, et n'annonça pas la battle de claquettes qui aurait lieu dans quelques minutes. Mais il en fallait plus pour détourner Pattenrond de sa destinée. Guidé par une force cosmique surnaturelle, il se dirigea fièrement d'un pas solennel vers le lieu de la battle, tout en aiguisant machinalement ses griffes. Rien ne pouvait effrayer Pattenrond. C'est sûr de lui qu'il s'avança au milieu de la foule en délire, à travers une véritable haie d'honneur, et qu'il signa d'une croix dans la case du challenger, sous les murmures ébaubis et ébahis des badauds. Il ne savait pas qui il affrontait, et certains détracteurs de ce chat magnifique diraient que c'est pour cela qu'il s'était inscrit. Mais aucun adversaire n'aurait fait reculer Pattenrond, car il était preux et brave, avec un sens de l'honneur extrêmement développé. Et en plus il était valeureux. Mais son adversaire en aurait fait trembler plus d'un. Il était fourbe, malhonnête, et doué. Il venait du petit village de San Blague ( sanne blaguoué) en andalousie, d'où il avait été banni pour avoir poussé le héros local au suicide, lors d'une battle épique. On l'appelait… Le Calembourg de San Blague. Perrrsonne né savait cé qu'il était rrréellement… Animal ? Véjétal ? Minérrrales ? Ou pét-êtrrr lé trrrois à la fois… Son nom était entourrré dé mystèrrre. C'était un hombre un petit pé mystérrrieux… Il arrriva aurrréolé d'ouné nappé dé brrrouillard bleu en soie synthétiquoué. Et le battle commença. Elle fit rrrage jusqu'au pétit marrrtin. Yé né peu pas vous rrraconter cé qui c'est passé, carrr yé pourrré choquer les sensibilités lé plou sennsiblé. Mais cé fut une loutte terrriblé é sanglanté, jousqu'à la muerta. A la finé del combat, un seul se rrréléva. C'était Pattenrrrondé. Il fout acclamé parrr la foule, rrréconnaissante d'êtrrre enfin débarrrassée dou Calembourrrg dé San Blague. Pattenrrrondé dévint dès cé jourrr oun vérrritable hérrros.

A partir de ce jour, Pattenrond fut hissé au rang d'idole des foules en Espagne, et plus particulièrement à San Blague, qu'il avait débarrassé de sa bête noire. Sa maîtrise des claquettes était impressionnante. Aucun challenger ne lui arrivait à la cheville, surtout qu'il n'en n'a pas, de cheville. Il écrasait toute opposition grâce à son envoûtant déhanché accompagné du fameux Tonnerre de Griffes. Il sillonna tout le pays à la recherche d'un adversaire à sa taille, car Pattenrond était très grand. C'est ainsi qu'il se perdit car son GPS ne captait plus. Il se retrouva dans une petite bourgade qui ressemblait plutôt à une ville fantôme. Les maisons étaient en ruines, les volets pendouillaient, les habitants semblaient avoir quitté les lieux. Ils finirent par trouver une affiche vieille de 10 ans, leur apprenant le nom de la ville : Balkadmovanitsjameridianiavelleredzaki. En le lisant, le biographe de Pattenrond pâlissait à vue d'œil, et les sons sortaient de plus en plus difficilement de sa bouche, car lui connaissait l'histoire de Balkadmovanitsjameridianiavelleredzaki. C'était autrefois une ville festive, organisant régulièrement des tournois de claquettes mondialement réputés. Mais un jour, alors que la bataille faisait rage entre Jinkandzen, le héros local, et son challenger, un kéké de bas étage, le ciel s'assombrit. Le soleil disparut, et un vent de mauvais augure se leva. Ils entendirent des pas arriver de tous les côtés en même temps. C'étaient des pas lourds, faisant trembler le sol. Un nuage de poussière envahit la ville, qui était pourtant régulièrement nettoyée, mais pas avec un plumeau swiffer qui va même dans les interstices. Et soudain, une ombre gigantesque apparut. Les habitants se tinrent prêts à se défendre. Une voix terrible leur annonça : « Déjouez mon jeu de jambes des sombres ténèbres obscures, et je passerai mon chemin. Mais échouez, et cette ville sera mienne ! Mouhahahaha ! ». Outrés, les habitants répondirent du tac au tac : « Ce n'est pas une ville, c'est une bourgade ! ». L'ombre eut un moment de flottement. « Certes. Cette bourgade sera mienne ! Mou… » un habitant s'écria : « Cela est techniquement impossible ! Nous sommes une communauté autonome, personne n'est propriétaire de cette bourgade, et personne n'a de pouvoir suprême sur n'importe quel habitant ! Voyez-vous, nous sommes plutôt anarchistes… ». L'ombre rugit. « Je suis une sorcière ! Je fais ce que je veux !». Le même habitant, qui était décidemment une tête brûlée, répondit : »A vrai dire non, puisque même anarchiste nous devons obéir à certaines lois pour pouvoir vivre en communauté… » Au bout du rouleau, la sorcière prit son balais et s'enfuit en volant. Mais elle lança une malédiction sur la ville. Personne ne sait quelle était sa nature, mais le lendemain, lorsque le facteur arriva, tous les habitants avaient disparu. Pattenrond éclata de rire. Cette histoire lui passait totalement au-dessus du chapeau à plumes. Tout à coup, il entendit une voix. Il se retourna, et se retrouva museau à museau avec une chèvre. Celle-ci lui lança un regard de défi, et commença à faire quelques pas de claquettes. Pattenrond sourit en coin, jeta sa cape, et partit dans une chorégraphie endiablée, suivi par la chèvre. Ils s'arrêtèrent face à face, dans un nuage de poussière, car pour le coup la bourgade n'avait pas été nettoyée depuis un moment. La chèvre avait un regard noir, et un air concentré. Pattenrond était mort de rire. Alors qu'il se gondolait, la chèvre fit un signe. Le biographe était terrifié. Elle avait fait le double clin d'œil gauche. La battle se terminerait à la mort de l'adversaire. Pattenrond retrouva brutalement son sérieux. La chèvre recommença à danser la première. Pattenrond sourit. Elle n'avait aucune chance. Il la suivit, et au moment où la chèvre comprit qu'il était très fort, il fit le Tonnerre de Griffes. La biquette fut terrassée. Pattenrond lui avait explosé sa race. Dans un dernier râle, la chèvre annonça : « Tu as libéré cette bourgade, mais tu t'es attiré mes foudres. Je te maudis, ainsi que tous tes descendants ! Désormais et jusqu'à la fin des temps, vous serez maladroits… ». Elle inspira, et expira. Pattenrond était dubitatif. Alors que les habitants réapparaissaient, il continua sa route jusqu'à une ville cette fois. Là, un mec l'accoste, dans son pauvre survet Lacoste. Il le provoque en duel. La battle commence. L'adversaire est mauvais. Pattenrond le surpasse largement. Mais tout à coup, une des griffes de Pattenrond se casse. Le bout s'envole, et va se loger dans un caméraman, perché sur une rambarde. Il est tué sur le coup, et s'effondre, en plein sur l'adversaire de Pattenrond. Les autorités n'en attendaient pas moins. Les gardes saisirent Pattenrond, l'accusant de double meurtre avec préméditation. Il fut envoyé à la fourrière. Là, un homme étrange le récupéra. Après un long voyage, Pattenrond se retrouva dans une boutique avec des hiboux, des chouettes et des crapauds. Une startouffe tomba amoureuse de lui et l'acheta. Elle s'appelait Hermione Granger, et elle avait l'air chouette. Non pas qu'elle ressemblait à une chouette, mais elle avait un physique engageant.

**Chapitre Deuxième du nom**

Tout d'abord, regardons du coté du lac, vous savez cet endroit rempli de sirènes, ces harpies avec leurs queues de poisson, avec leurs écailles poisseuses. Oui car après toutes mes aventures dans les différentes mers de ce monde magique, je ne suis toujours pas dégoûté de l'eau salée. Pourtant, c'était bien parti, mais bon, on s'y fait, où en étais-je ? Ah oui, j'en suis à ces sirènes qui vous salent le lac à cause de leurs écailles. Bref, je me devais de retourner au château de Poudlard, enfin ! Après tout ce temps, me voila de retour à la maison ! Allez on relève le museau, on bombe les coussinets et on dandine la queue, bien c'est fait, passons à l'étape 2. On laisse nos pupilles se dilater afin de pouvoir passer sous le lac, on évite ces harpies de sirènes (je n'ai pas envie d'avoir ma si belle fourrure salée, enfin !) et on se dirige vers le caillou de papier, près des roseaux en cartons. Bon un coup de moustache à droite, et un coup de moustache à gauche, un petit tour sur moi-même et je mets ma patte devant, je sors mes griffes derrière, et ni grue ni oiseau, j'incise le caillou de papier. Bon étape 2 réussie. Concentrons nous et développons nos sens ! Amis vous êtes prêts ? Eh bien allons-y, une sirène sort sa tête de harpie d'entre les algues, ah cette garce va m'asperger ! Par mes babines ! Même pas peur ! Mouahaha, euh finalement me voila qui court en miaulant, c'est malin ! Remarque que je suis sous le lac maintenant. Le passage secret seulement connu des animaux : la chatière mystérieuse ou la chatière dissimulée pour les intimes. Bien après ces présentations, il est maintenant temps de vous révéler où notre chatière dissimulée donne. Ah Dobby, vire de là ! Bon nous y sommes presque, plus que quelque pas et nous serons dans la salle commune des appartements de Salazar et Godric themselves !

Le paragraphe que vous venez de lire est tout simplement d'une rare extraordinaireté, ce mot est beaucoup trop long. En effet, ce sont les premiers mots rédigés par ma collègue, sa première tentative en tant qu'écrivain ! Vaine ! Non pas que sa tentative soit vaine mais je me demande si écrivaine est un mot qui existe. Apparemment oui puisqu'il n'est pas souligné de rouge. Bref, je reprends désormais les rênes de ce magnifique destrier qu'est l'histoire de Pattenrond. Allons-y les enfants !

Votre reporter spécial, à savoir moi, a suivi Pattenrond dans toutes ses aventures, depuis la mort de son biographe. C'est d'ailleurs une histoire tout à fait sordide, que je me dois de vous raconter, car elle est aussi croustillante, vu qu'elle a été enrobée de chapelure. C'était un jour sombre, il était environ minuit. Le soleil rayonnait à travers les nuages noirs d'orage. On pouvait apercevoir quelques cumulus blancs et moutonneux. Si on regardait à travers les cumulo-nimbus bien entendu. Car en effet, les nuages ont tous un étage prédestiné dans le ciel. Les cumulus sont plutôt en haut, et les cumulo-nimbus sont en dessous. L'un d'entre eux était trop bas, et son pilote n'arrivait pas à rétablir l'altitude. Du coup il s'écrasa, et le biographe de Pattenrond, voulant sauver son idole, se sacrifia héroïquement et mourut bravement en exécrant les nuages noirs.

Pattenrond déplora bien évidemment cette mort inopinée, contrairement à moi qui fut absolument enthousiaste, puisque c'était ma chance de pouvoir enfin approcher ce personnage extraordinaire, mot qui ne convient pas vu que je l'ai utilisé il n'y a pas longtemps, j'écoute vos suggestions à ce propos. En empruntant le passage de la chatière dissimulée, on entendait très bien les conversations à travers les murs, et pour peu qu'on soit équipés de lentilles vertes du puy à rayons x, on pouvait même assister à des scènes fort surprenantes et intéressantes, comme ce fut le cas ce jour-là, cette phrase est interminable. En effet, quel admirable connecteur logique, du meilleur effet, c'est le cas de le dire (mais quel sens de l'humour incroyable), Pattenrond entendit une voix d'outre-tombe qui semblait appartenir à une sorte de revenant. Il regarda à travers le mur, et ne put y croire : il s'agissait de Kevin ! Mais la personne se tenant en face de lui risque de vous étonner encore plus cher lecteur. Car cette voix suave et virile appartenait à l'illustre Lord Voldemort. Mais que venait-il faire à Poudlard ? Tout simplement faire subir les ultimes outrages à l'amour de sa vie, Kevin. Ah oui, vous vous demandez pourquoi à Poudlard puisque Kevin n'est qu'un moldu. Eh bien ce n'est pas n'importe quel moldu, puisqu'il est l'assistant de Dumbledore, il l'aide à préparer ses voyages en terrain non-sorcier, et le conseille sur la conduite à adopter avec cette race étrange. Poudlard ne serait pas le même sans Kevin. A votre avis, qui a eu l'idée du Poudlard Express ? Qui a recommandé l'interdiction d'utiliser la magie devant les moldus ? Là mon gars je fais mon maximum pour que tu ais un bon rôle dans cette histoire, soit dit en passant. J'aime cette expression. Et attends tu vas voir dans deux secondes tu deviens héroïque. Kevin était le seul espoir de la communauté magique de garder la paix et la sérénité, et d'éviter une attaque de Voldemort et sa team Mangemorts. Alors même si parfois il avait envie de rompre et d'avoir une relation avec quelqu'un de plus équilibré, il prenait sur lui pour tenter d'éviter l'inévitable. Kevin a fait ce qu'il a pu, mais personne n'aurait changé Voldemort. C'est une théorie personnelle. Après, je m'adresse à tous les Kevin qui liront se récit : auriez-vous été capable de changer Voldemort ? Je ne peux pas répondre à votre place les enfants. Pattenrond avait certes les rayons x, cela ne lui permettait cependant pas de deviner les intentions de Kevin, et il ressentit seulement du dégoût devant ces embrassades fougueuses.

Lecteur, lectrice, l'heure est grave. Je me vois en effet dans l'obligation de publier un démenti. Effectivement, le jour où Pattenrond a cru surprendre Voldemort et Kevin en fâcheuse posture, il avait bu deux verres de cidre et était donc complètement saoul. Et comme si ça ne suffisait pas, il avait fumé de l'herbe à chat avec Poté. Ce n'est donc pas Kevin qu'il a vu, mais bien sa sœur siamoise Kevina. Rappelez vous, cher lecteur et/ou lectrice, Pattenrond a réduit Kevin en chair à Whiskas un peu plus tôt. Et en plus il serait assez peu crédible que ce personnage fasse preuve d'un tel héroïsme. On sait assez peu de choses de Kevina, mais par contre je peux vous dire en quoi c'est réincarné son frère : en un énorme oiseau multicolore qui se nourrit exclusivement de chocolat noir 87%, et qui se trouve être en réalité une oiselle mère de deux oisillons. Voilà, il est assez embarrassant de devoir révéler les excès de Pattenrond, mais ma mission si je l'accepte et je l'ai acceptée car l'acceptation d'une mission acceptable est une preuve d'acceptabilité qui permet d'être accepté par des gens acceptables ou mieux encore. Je me devais donc de vous informer le plus exactement possible, quitte à démentir les propos de l'illustre Pattenrond.

Pattenrond, complètement ivre, arriva en planant à côté de Miss Teigne, persuadé qu'il était une anguille. Miss Teigne étant un félidé, oh la vache ça existe, il fut fortement effrayé d'une peur bleue intense et entreprit de s'enfuir. Miss Teigne, tout à fait habituée aux frasques de Pattenrond, utilisa son feulement des ténèbres pour faire revenir son camarade à la raison. Ceci fait, ils eurent une conversation anodine tout en se dirigeant vers leur cours d'Assistance à sorcier en danger, dispensé par Nagini. Car s'il y avait bien un expert en matière d'assistance à sorcier en danger, c'était évidemment Nagini. Il avait sorti Voldemort de moult situations inextricables et autres pétrins fourrés de guêpiers. Car si Tommy a survécu à l'effet boomerang de son sortilège de mort, c'est grâce à la réactivité de Nagini, qui a aussitôt fait l'Invocation d'extrême détresse. Cette invocation est connue uniquement des animaux, et une fois parfaitement maîtrisée elle permet de limiter les dégâts de l'Avada Kedavra. Par contre elle a l'énorme défaut d'être effroyablement longue et compliquée, ce qui la rend très difficile à maîtriser, et c'est pourquoi elle est en fait l'unique chose étudiée en cours d'Assistance à sorcier en danger. D'ailleurs, Nagini a un petit secret qui n'a bien sûr pas pu échapper au radar de Pattenrond. En effet, il a une relation très intense avec Miss Teigne, ce qui n'est pas vraiment une surprise puisque c'est une séductrice invétérée, mais en même temps avec Anaïs, une petite sorcière française qui a été admise à Poudlard parce qu'elle est la fille cachée de Dumbledore. Elle est restée très discrète, et pourtant c'était une véritable spécialiste de l'Impérium, une rumeur disait même qu'Harry Potter ne parviendrait pas à y résister totalement si c'est elle qui le lance. Mais cela reste évidemment à prouver, surtout que cette rumeur a sans doute été lancée par son fan club. Ou par son biographe. Il n'est donc pas étonnant qu'elle exerce une véritable fascination sur Nagini, et Miss Teigne, bien qu'elles s'arrangent pour ne pas se fréquenter trop assidûment, et que dans le cas très rares où elles se rencontreraient malgré tout, que leurs relations ne soit que très peu passionnelles. La construction de cette phrase était vraiment très périlleuse et je dois dire que le rendu est plutôt étrange. Mais passons. Si Anaïs était entièrement dévouée à Nagini, pour Miss Teigne il n'en était pas de même. Etant une véritable nymphomane, lorsque Nagini était avec sa sorcière bien-aimée, elle se consolait dans les pattes gluantes de Trevor le crapaud. Certes il était plutôt médiocre, tant au niveau de la conversation qu'autres choses, mais Miss Teigne savait se contenter de peu. Et là, vous vous demandez tous pourquoi elle n'a pas plutôt choisi Pattenrond, qui aurait été un excellent parti ? Tout simplement parce qu'il était déjà pris. En effet il était en couple, enfin plutôt en triplette, avec Drago et Harry. Mais cela n'a que peu d'importance par rapport à ce que je vais pouvoir vous apprendre incessamment sous peu. En effet j'ai pu me glisser furtivement en cours d'Assistance à sorcier en danger, et j'ai noté pour vous la formule de l'Invocation d'extrême détresse. Je dois aussi préciser que je vais braver un grand danger en vous la donnant, car la noter ici sera considéré comme une utilisation abusive, et si la rumeur est vraie… Mieux vaut ne pas y penser. La voici : Amstreckswaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa…

Malheureusement cher lecteur les aventures de Pattenrond vont comporter un trou de plusieurs années, entre la mort de son deuxième biographe et mon arrivée pour le remplacer. Je ne pourrai donc pas vous conter précisément ses années à Poudlard, seulement quelques anecdotes que Pattenrond m'a fait l'honneur de me raconter.

Un jour, alors que ces gros blaireaux de sorciers étaient partis s'adonner à de funestes occupations dans ce terrible parc nommé Pré-au-Lard, Pattenrond et Miss Teigne s'étaient captés pour un déjeuner en tête à tête. Miss Teigne, une queue de mulot dépassant de la gueule, éructa :

Hé, tu fais pfffas (et là elle postillonna plein de miettes de mulot sur le pelage de Patpat) la nouvelle ? Harry a rompu avec Drago !

Ah… (Pattenrond s'époussetait le poitrail avec un air dégoûté) Certes, c'est fabuleux. Attends, quoi ?

Atterré, Pattenrond en feula tout en miaulant, grognant, et chantant la Belle de Cadix, tant et si bien que sa mâchoire se déboîta. Après une demi-heure de recherches infructueuses dans la neige (il se trouve que le orange ne tranche pas très bien avec le blanc), il se résolu à en commander une sur ChaudronMinister. Ce fut évidemment très périlleux, car le wifi à Poudlard était presque inexistant, à part sur la plus haute branche de la plus haute branche de la plus haute branche du Saule Cogneur. Une fois redescendus de leur perchoir, la fourrure un peu mitée, les deux félidés reprirent leur conversation.

Oh le choc ! s'écria Pattenrond. Je refuse d'y croire, ce serait parfaitement tragique ! dit-il en ronronnant de ravissement.

J'ai eu la malchance d'assister à la scène, c'était sanglant ! renchérit Titine (Miss Teigne pour les intimes), ses moustaches frisotant de plaisir.

Raconte !

Pattenrond était surexcité, et avait des croquettes au saumon plein la gueule, et plein les poils. Alors, Titine lui fit un rapport du drame qui s'était joué dans la Grande Salle, la veille au soir. Harry et Drago s'étaient rejoints pour leur habituelle partie des Zamours sorciers. Quand soudain, surgit de derrière un pilier, Dumbledore héla Drago, lui rappelant de passer dans son bureau pour "il savait quoi". Harry, scandalisé, en conclu aussitôt que Drago et Albus entretenaient une relation plus profonde que celle qu'ils étaient présupposés entretenir. En rage, il déclama un mélange de Phèdre, du Cid, et de Gad Elmaleh, avant de terminer par un vibrant « Foutais Tini entre partout ! ». Drago, pris de court, éclata de rire. S'en fut trop pour Harry, qui dégaina sa baguette, hurlant : « En garde moussaillon ! ». A quoi Drago répondit, baguette brandie : « Excalibur, excalibra, si t'as pas bure, je te coupe les bras ! ». A cette invocation, des sabres laser apparurent comme par magie, et le duel commença. Au bout de 14 secondes, le coach de Drago demanda un temps mort. 8 secondes plus tard, le combat repris. Après 67 secondes, Harry fut blessé une première fois. Ron lui versa de l'eau fraîche sur la tête, et 4 secondes plus tard, Harry était de nouveau dans le ring. Le combat fut indécis jusqu'à la 51ème minute, quand Harry pourfendit Drago et le mit KO.

« Depuis », raconta Titine, « ils ne se sont plus adressé la parole, n'ont plus échangé un regard, et je suis sûre que s'ils le pouvaient, ils ne respireraient même pas le même air ! »

Pattenrond ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à ce que lui avait raconté Titine. Il tournait, retournait, aplatissait en faisant des baballes de cette histoire. Ainsi, ces deux tourtereaux avaient mal tourné au final. Tout allait si bien lorsque lui était toujours avec eux. Il se sentait coupable, car il avait l'impression que c'était lui qui maintenait l'alchimie entre Harry et Drago. Sans lui, ce couple était voué à l'échec. Pattenrond se mordait les babines, pétri de remords. Si seulement il n'aimait pas les chattes, ils seraient heureux tous les trois ensemble, et rien de tout cela ne serait arrivé. Accablé, Pattenrond traîna ses papattes en rond et… Se roula par terre, pris d'un terrible fou rire.

« Coupez ! » hurla le réalisateur. Fou de rage, il jeta son script au sol, puis le ramassa et en fit des confettis qu'il jeta au sol à leur tour. Enfin techniquement il les jeta au sol de nouveau. Vu qu'en fait les confettis s'étaient déjà retrouvés par terre avant de devenir des confettis. Mais du coup ça marche plus, parce que comme ce n'étaient pas encore des confettis, ils n'avaient pas le même ressenti de la chute. Donc du coup ils furent jetés au sol à leur tour à nouveau. Voilà voilà.

« Bon Patpat, soit sérieux un peu, ça fait déjà 4 fois qu'on tourne cette foutue scène. Moi j'en ai marre, en plus j'ai la dalle, et en plus le cameraman aussi en a marre, et lui aussi il à la dalle. Alors tu vas te secouer un peu le réveil à puce, hein, parce que sinon c'est moi qui vais te pucer, et j'y irai pas avec le dos de la main morte. Nan mais ho. Allo quoi. »

Pattenrond eut un moment de flottement, atterré par le niveau de stupidité du réalisateur. Il se repassait son intervention en boucle dans son esprit, tâchant de décider quelle partie était la plus affligeante. Et c'est là qu'il le vit. Le réalisateur venait de se couper une énorme tranche de pain, sur laquelle il étalait (enfin pschittait pour être plus exact) du fromage en spray. La vue de cette hideuse chantilly de couleur orange vif qui prétendait se faire passer pour du fromage lui donna la nausée. Et lui rappela de très mauvais souvenirs. Il revoyait Kevin faire exactement la même chose, le matin au petit déjeuner. C'en fut trop pour Patpat, qui s'effondra, foudroyé par un infarctus du myocarde cérébral. Normalement c'est physiquement impossible, mais Patpat défie les lois de la nature. Il les défie d'ailleurs d'autant plus que cette monstrueuse attaque ne lui fut absolument pas fatale. Bien au contraire, après quelque secondes à gésir sur le sol en moquette effet gazon enneigé, Pattenrond se releva, requinqué et d'excellente humeur. Il se sentait tout à coup très professionnel du cinéma, prêt à tourner 3 films en une seule prise et le tout dans la demi-heure suivante. Malheureusement, il n'en eut pas l'occasion, car la demi-heure suivante se trouait être la pause déjeuner. J'avais prévu d'écrire trouvait, mais après tout le verbe trouer reflète bien mieux le vide profond que Pattenrond ressentit dans son ambition à ce moment précis de disgrâce et de décadence de l'espèce humaine sous sa forme magique et Poufsoufflienne. En effet, il est peut-être bon de vous préciser, vénéré et vénérable lecteur (j'ai envisagé pendant un très court instant de faire la blague du lecteur DVD, mais cela aurait été honteux de la part d'un esprit aussi supérieur que le mien) mp3, que le film dans lequel Pattenrond joue son propre rôle est un projet des Poufsouffles, qui pour quelque raison absurde se sont entichés de se chat et ont l'impression qu'un lien cosmique existe entre leurs deux destinées. Parfaitement inenvisageable, je suis bien d'accord, mais que voulez vous. Au moins, ils ont eu la décence en échange de ce rôle exténuant de libérer Pattenrond de sa malédiction. Ceci répond sans doute à votre interrogation subconsciente qui devait vous titiller depuis plusieurs paragraphes : mais comment ce fait-il que Pattenrond n'ait toujours pas provoqué d'accident pitoyable, épique, et mémorable ? Mais ses aventures n'en restent pas moins fascinantes et à couper le souffle car il court il court, le rouquin, vers un grand projet que les divinités félines ont suspendu entre ses deux oreilles, tel une épée de Damoclès, et qui ne saurait tarder à l'assommer par sa grandeur et sa toute-puissance. C'est alors que Pattenrond fut violemment attaqué par une branche du Saule Cogneur, qui s'était éclipsé quelques instants de son arbre, et avait eu envie de s'abattre sur quelque chose en revenant de son rendez-vous galant avec Aragog.


End file.
